Centrifugal separators use inertial forces resulting from the acceleration of a material, particularly the acceleration of a material in a circular path, for the separation of a heavier (more dense) material from a lighter (less dense) material. For example, such devices have been found to provide a relatively rapid method of separating immiscible liquids from one another based on different weight phases.
Centrifugal separators, such as centrifugal contactors, may be used for liquid-liquid separation, and particularly for solvent extraction processes. These centrifugal separators are termed “contactors” as fluid streams introduced separately into the device are brought together, or contacted, prior to a centrifugal separation of weight phases. For example, centrifugal contactors may be used to separate transuranic elements (TRUs) from radioactive waste streams at nuclear processing plants. In this process, a water-based nuclear waste stream (water phase) and organic solvent stream (organic solvent phase) may be fed into separate inlets of a centrifugal contactor and rapidly mixed in an annular space between a spinning rotor and a stationary housing of the centrifugal contactor. The TRUs may migrate from the water phase to the organic solvent phase as they are mixed in the annular space. The water phase and organic solvent phase are then centrifugally separated and exit through separate outlets of the centrifugal contactor, thus washing TRUs from the water-based waste with the organic solvent. However, due to limitations within the system, a centrifugal contactor may be less than 100% efficient. For example, less than 100% of the TRUs may be washed from the water phase by the organic solvent phase in a single centrifugal contactor. Accordingly, in some extraction applications several centrifugal contactors may be interconnected to allow multistage processes. By repeatedly mixing and separating the water phase and the organic phase, a multistage centrifugal contactor system may achieve relatively high levels of nuclear waste purification.
As may be expected, centrifugal contactor systems require regular maintenance. For example, a centrifugal contactor may need disassembly for cleaning and debris removal. Additionally, the electric motor, bearings, seals, and other components may need to be serviced, repaired and/or replaced. This servicing may require personnel to disassemble a centrifugal contactor in place, or remove the centrifugal contactor from the system, for repair or replacement. This may require personnel to spend several hours, or more, at the centrifugal contactor system site. However, some centrifugal contactor system sites may be dangerous to personnel and/or may be sensitive to potential contamination. For example, centrifugal contactor systems may potentially be used for processes such as the extraction of TRUs from radioactive waste streams, or for processing other toxic chemicals, exposure to which may be harmful to personnel. Additionally, centrifugal contactor systems may potentially be used in a cleanroom for the processing of pharmaceuticals, or other contaminant-sensitive chemicals.
In view of the above issues, it would be advantageous to provide improved centrifugal separators and related devices, systems and methods. For example, it would be advantageous to provide devices, systems and methods that enable the relatively rapid removal, installation and/or replacement of centrifugal separators. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide devices, systems and methods that facilitate automated and/or remote removal, installation and/or replacement of centrifugal separators.